What Happens Next?
by Young Willow
Summary: Sakuno confessed to Ryoma on the last day of school. Ryoma rejected her hurting her deeply. They meet again on the first day of high school. What will happen next? [RyoSaku] The cover photo doesn't belong to me. JazmaJaramoagr1ma on deviant art gave me permission to use it.
1. The Beginning

**-Young Willow-**

* * *

**-Summary-**

**Sakuno confessed to Ryoma on the last day of school. Ryoma rejected her hurting her deeply. They meet again on the first day of high school. What will happen next? [RyoSaku]**

* * *

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic and it's about Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno from Prince of Tennis. I think they are the cutest couple! This story is about how Sakuno and Ryoma meet again in High School. I hope all of you that read this story like it and I would appreciate any feedback you might have. :D**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I do not own POT in any way! I'm just a huge fan and I love their work! **

* * *

**Sakuno POV**

"Kyaa! I'm late! Obaa-chan, why didn't you wake me up?" I screamed.

Ryuzaki Sumire, my grandma, replied "I tried but you wouldn't get up."

I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and braid my hair. Today was the first day of high school and I wasn't off to a good start. "Mou! Obaa-chan! Can you drive me to school? Just for today?"

Obaa-chan sighed and said "Sakuno, we discussed this already. You're in high school already and you have to be more responsible. I can't take you to school every time you're late, so no."

"But but..."

"No buts Sakuno. Now you better get a move on it or else you'll never make it."  
I pouted and left. I was going to have to run if I wanted to make it in time.

**Ryoma POV**  
I was late again! I rushed out the door with a piece of toast in my mouth. Outside Momo-sempai yelled, "Oy Echizen! Late on your first day of school huh."

"You're not much better Momo-sempai!" I screamed back.

"Yea but I have a bike," Momo-sempai said as he left.

I raced after him and sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

**Sakuno POV**  
I stopped and tried to catch my breath. I've made it to school on time. Thank god. I stood up and prepared to check what class I was in when I saw Echizen Ryoma.

_Flashback  
"Ano Ryoma-kun..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I called you out here to tell you how I feel."_

_"Hn."_

_"Ryoma-kun! I've always liked you! I love how passionate you are at tennis and how you're always helping people even if your pretend to act annoyed. I love you so please go out with me!"_

_"Sorry I don't feel the same so I can't go out with you. Ja ne."_

_The raven haired boy walked away without realizing how much he had hurt the auburn haired girl.  
End of Flashback_

* * *

**As I said, this is my first fanfic so it's a bit short. I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to share the next chapter with you guys. By the way, do would you prefer the stories to be in 1st person POV or 3rd person POV?**


	2. Same Class

**-Young Willow-**

* * *

**-Summary-**

**Sakuno confessed to Ryoma on the last day of school. Ryoma rejected her hurting her deeply. They meet again on the first day of high school. What will happen next? [RyoSaku]**

* * *

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. This time the story is in 3rd person point of view! I hope you all like it.**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I don't own POT in any way just a huge fan.**

* * *

Time seemed to have stopped for Ryuzaki Sakuno as she stood there staring at the amazing tennis player known as Echizen Ryoma. Sakuno stood there frozen, staring at the raven haired boy. "Ryoma-kun," she murmured. He's grown taller and his hair is longer. His shoulders grew wider. "Ryoma-kun," whispered Sakuno. As if he heard her, he turned towards her direction. Sakuno panicked and ran inside.

"Ryuzaki," said Ryoma. He could have sworn he heard the auburn hair girl call his name. But when he looked, she wasn't there. "Echizen! Hurry up or I'll leave you behind," yelled Momo-sempai. Ryoma shrugged and followed him into the school building.

Later Sakuno and Ryoma both found out that they were in class 1-1.

Sakuno was freaking out. She couldn't face Ryoma yet, she didn't have the courage. She was still upset over the rejection. She hurried to class and picked a seat front and center. She knew Ryoma would pick a seat in the back. Sakuno was trying to avoid him at all costs. At that moment Ryoma walked in and sat at a desk by the window in the last row. Sakuno kept her head down and pretended she didn't notice him. Ryoma was staring out the window probably thinking about tennis. Sakuno thought she had gone unnoticed when some girl came up to her desk. "Ne ne what's your name?"

"Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"What school did you graduate from?"

"Seishun Gakuen"

"Honto ni? Then you must know that hottie in the back corner! The one by the window."

Sakuno nodded and said, "Yea, Echizen Ryoma."

"Oh! So his name is Ryoma-sama huh! He's so handsome."

Sakuno just smiled weakly.

"Ryuzaki-san since you know him, can you introduce us?"

"Eh? I'm not really close to him so gomen ne!"

"Oh. That's a shame." The girl left after saying this.

The teacher came in and started homeroom. "Ok. We're going to start with getting you guys assigned seats." The class groaned in protest but all went up to select a number. The number would determine where they sat. Sakuno got a seat in the middle of the room in the second column from the window. Ryoma got the seat next to her; right by the window. Sakuno sat there awkwardly with her head turned the towards the opposite direction. She wished Ryoma wouldn't talk to her but her wish wasn't granted.

* * *

**I know. It's short and it's not that great of an ending but your going to have to bear with me. All of these stories seem amazing in my head but I'm not good with words so when I write I'm like "EH? It was better in my head." But I do try my best. Would you guys prefer the story in 3rd person or 1st person? Until you guys say something I'm gonna alternate between the two. **


	3. How Do I Act?

**-Young Willow-**

* * *

**-Summary-**

**Sakuno confessed to Ryoma on the last day of school. Ryoma rejected her hurting her deeply. They meet again on the first day of high school. What will happen next? [RyoSaku]**

* * *

**Hey everybody. I have your 3rd chapter for you. I tried to add more details on what the character was feeling, which was advice that came from one of my readers, Mika Zaraki 141. Thank you for your advice. I think I did it or maybe I thought I did but I didn't. Anyway I did my best and I hope you guys like it. Remember this chapter is in 1st person point of view.**

* * *

****Disclaimer:**** I don't own POT in any way just a huge fan.**

* * *

**Sakuno POV**

_Please don't talk to me! Please don't talk to me._

I sat there stiffly in my seat. First period we had math class and the teacher, Mr. Kaito, was reviewing the Pythagorean Theorem. Which I know I learned in high school but i can't seem to remember the equation at all, with Ryoma-kun sitting next to me. "Ok open your books to page 34 and do the page as practice," assigned Mr. Kaito. The class murmured approval since it was an easy assignment. But I couldn't calm down. I was so tense that I wasn't able to understand the first problem. Everyone had already started on the page of questions but I only had my name on my paper!

_Ok Sakuno, you have to relax. You know this. You aced this class in junior high. Just relax. He hasn't talked to yet so maybe he'll leave you alone._

Just to be sure, I looked over at Ryoma-kun. He was already done with half his problems. I looked back at my paper and started to answer the problem. This is easy all I have to do is plug the numbers into the formula and solve. I started filling in the answers, it was so easy that I hadn't realized that I had start humming to myself!

I almost finished the page when I heard Ryoma-kun say, "Ryuzaki?"

My happy mood was gone and I got nervous again. My hand started to sweat and the formula flew out of my mine again. I decided to pretend I hadn't heard him but apparently it didn't work. He must have realized that I heard him when I froze after he called my name because he continued, "Ne Ryuzaki, can I borrow you eraser?"

"Uhhh ok Ryoma-kun here you go." My hand was shaking when I reached out my hand to place my eraser in his outstretched hand.I shook so much that I dropped the eraser on the floor. I jumped out of my seat to get it. As I reached down to get the eraser he had also bent down to get it too. Our hands touched and I snatched my hand away and sat in my seat facing the other way.

_Mou Sakuno! You're over him. Why are you getting embarrassed over such a little thing?_

I turned around to look at him. Ryoma-kun had picked up the eraser and was looking at me with one of his eyebrow raised in question.

**Ryoma POV**

I wonder what I had done to Ryuzaki. When I had reached down to pick up the eraser that she dropped, she jumped away from me. I hadn't even given her a glare.

_Is she afraid of me? I don't think I did any thing especially rude to her. Whatever._

After giving her a look, I went back to my work. I had finished the page so I decided to check over my work. But I had been careless towards the end, and made a mistake. That's why I asked for an eraser since after looking, I found out I didn't have it with me. I fixed my mistake and decided to give the eraser back. I dropped the eraser on her desk and she flinched.

_What the heck? What am I? A ghost?_

I decided to let it go though. The classes then flew by without any problem. It seemed that as long as I didn't get do anything to Ryuzaki, she would be fine. Which meant the problem had to be me. What did I do to her? I don't think I did anything. When lunch came, I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she flew out of the room when I tried to talk to her. When she finally came back however, it was right before the bell rang and class then began. I couldn't talk to her and get her in trouble on the first day of school no less.

Finally the last class ended. "Ryuzaki..." I looked up and she was gone. Where she had been was a smoke trail. I sighed.

_What did I do?_

**Sakuno POV**

_OMG Ryoma-kun tried to talk to me twice today. What am I going to do? Am I going to have to avoid him all day now?_

_NEXT DAY_

I walked into class early hoping to read and pretend I'm busy so that when Ryoma-kun comes in, he won't talk to me. This didn't go according to plan, when I walked into the classroom, Ryoma-kun was already there. He was the only one in the classroom, so he was napping at his desk. I quickly, quietly tip-toed to my seat. I breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't noticed me. I sat down and began to read. But I couldn't. Ryoma-kun looked like an angel sleeping there. He didn't have his cap on and his hair was all messy. I felt the urge to reach out and touch his hair. I looked around, seeing that no one was there, I hesitantly felt his soft raven hair. It was so smooth and silky. I wanted time to stop so that we could be like this forever. I was in my own little world, that I didn't notice that Ryoma-kun had woken up and was watching me. "Ryuzaki?"

* * *

**Did you guys like the chapter? I tried to make it long, but I think I made Ryoma a bit OOC in the process. Leave a review to let me know what you think. Or you can PM me with any suggestions you might have. See you next time. :)**


	4. I Can't

**-Young Willow-**

* * *

**-Summary-**

**Sakuno confessed to Ryoma on the last day of school. Ryoma rejected her hurting her deeply. They meet again on the first day of high school. What will happen next? [RyoSaku]**

* * *

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry I'm late! The Sunday I was going to write this chapter, I got preoccupied with a new game that I had gotten and then the last week, I was busy with homework but I have chapter 4 here for you now. This is in 1st person point of view. I know I said I would alternate but I feel that this chapter would be better in POVs so that's what I'm doing. Ryoma might still be a bit OOC but I'm trying my best here. Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I don't own PoT just a huge fan.**

* * *

Ryoma POV

_"Ryuzaki...?'_

I looked up at the auburn hair girl.

_Earlier That Day_

_I had come to school early to that I could think in peace about what I might have done to Ryuzaki? Then I started thinking about the time when she yelled at me for being late. I wasn't there in time so the team had to register us with Horio had my stand-in. Afterwards, Horio started bragging again and got challenged to a match by someone stronger than him. When I had arrived, I wouldn't help Horio hoping he would learn his lesson, but then Ryuzaki yelled at me that the situation happened all because I was late. Ryuzaki was shy but she wasn't a scaredy cat. She was never afraid of me before, even when others might have been. In the middle of reminiscing the past, I had fallen asleep under the rising sun._

_While I was napping, I had many dreams about junior high. I remember the Seigaku regulars and the games we played, the trio cheering squad, as well as the 2 girls that always came along; Ryuzaki and the loudmouth who's name I can't remember. I remember the time when I was losing and Ryuzaki, the quiet girl, started a cheer just for me. That made me very happy though I would never admit it. Then I remember the last day of school. Ryuzaki had confessed to me. I really did only want to focus on tennis but over the summer I kept thinking about her, I wanted to talk to her again and I was really happy when we not only got in the same class, we also ended up sitting next to one another. But she avoids me now. What should I do?_

While I was pondering this problem, I felt a tug on my head. A small, soft hand was timidly touching my head. I wonder who it is? I slowly opening my eyes and saw Ryuzaki. She seemed so happy that I was tempted to pretend I was still sleeping but I wanted to talk to her. "Ryuzaki?" Her eyes widen, she face turned red, and she snatched her hand away. She started to run from me but I grabbed onto her wrist.

Sakuno POV

"Ryuzaki?"

I snatched my hand away when I heard him call me name. My face started to flame and I jumped out of my seat. I started to run but he caught my hand."Ryoma-kun, onegai! Please let me go." Tears started to fill my eyes. Ryoma-kun seemed surprised by my tears but his grip didn't loosen. "Onegai Ryoma-kun."

"Yada!"

I was surprised. He never raised his voice. At least never with me. I started to cry and I drop to my knees. Ryoma-kun got out of his seat and walked to me. "Ryuzaki don't cry." I didn't listen and continued to sob. Ryoma-kun didn't know what to do. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled, gently pulled into his embrace. My eyes widen and I stopped crying. I slowly lifted my face to look at him. I didn't expect to see what I did. _He's blushing. _I just wanted to wrap my arms around him. I felt so safe in his arms. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. He looked so deeply into my eyes as if he was searching for something. _I wonder what he's trying to find? He looks hurt. Who hurt him? _"Ryuzaki," hearing his voice, I came out of my daze. "Hai?"

"..."

"Gomen ne, I couldn't hear you."

"Why do you avoid me?" he muttered quietly.

"I'm not avoiding you," I lied.

"Uso-tsuki!" He let go of me and stood up and walked out of the room.

What was that about? I started to blush as I remembered his strong arms holding me. _Oh Ryoma-kun..._

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 4. Ok, I know that I'm repeating with Ryoma's POV over and over with the "I don't know what I did" thing but he really is suppose to be that dense, so bare with me for now. Anyway, leave a review. I love to hear what you think or PM me with any advice you might have or if you just want to chat! ;)**


	5. Walk Home

**-Young Willow-**

* * *

**-Summary-**

**Sakuno confessed to Ryoma on the last day of school. Ryoma rejected her hurting her deeply. They meet again on the first day of high school. What will happen next? [RyoSaku]**

* * *

**Hey everyone! I have chapter 5 here. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

********Disclaimer: I don't own PoT just a huge fan.**

* * *

_Oh Ryoma-kun..._

**No POV**

That day there was a thick layer of tension in the air. Ryoma and Sakuno didn't notice but everyone else did.

Ryoma had a vicious glare in his eyes. If anyone tried to talk to him, the glare would be directed to them and they would shrink away.

Sakuno was acting weird. At times you should have a confused look on her face as if she were thinking about a thousand things at that moment. Then later on, she might have such a deep blush on her face, people wondered if she had a high fever, but as fast as the blush came it went away.

_What is going on between those two?_

By the end of class, everyone gave a sigh of relief, at the thought of finally leave that heavy feeling room. People were about to leave when Ryoma got up and walked up to Sakuno and murmured "Let's walk together." Sakuno was stunned but slowly nodded her head, while quickly gathering her things so that they could leave.

**Walk Home**

Nobody spoke on the way home. There was an uncomfortable silence. Both of them were trying to think of something to say but nothing came to mind. As they were walking there was a breeze that swept over them. Ryoma noticed that Sakuno shivered. She was wearing the summer uniform**(A/N When I say summer uniform I mean the short sleeve shirt that goes with their uniform. I think that they separate the uniforms into summer and winter depending on the weather.)** Ryoma was worried that Sakuno would get a cold. "Here," he said as he handed his sweater to her.

Sakuno froze, "Ryoma-kun it's ok, I'm not cold."

"..."

"Gomennasai Ryoma-kun, I couldn't hear you. Could you repeat it?"

He whispered it again in such a low voice, Sakuno almost didn't catch it, "Why do you lie to me?" Ryoma hadn't realized that what he wanted, was to be special to Sakuno. He wants to be one that Sakuno showed everything to. He wanted to be her everything, her support, best friend, and lover. He wanted to be the one person she could always trust.

Sakuno's eyes widen and she was speechless. Unknowingly, she had hurt Ryoma. They had stopped walking. Sakuno reached out and pulled his sweater from his hand. Ryoma had his head faced down and when Sakuno took the sweater he was surprised so he looked up to see Sakuno putting the sweater on. Sakuno blushed and said "It's so warm."

At that moment Ryoma thought Sakuno was the prettiest person in the world. As if they had a mind of their own, his arms reached out and pulled Sakuno into a hug.

"R...RRyoma-kun?"

Ryoma said nothing but held the girl in his tight embrace while snuggling his face into her hair. When his senses came back, he pushed her away blushing at what he had done. Sakuno was also blushing and shocked.

* * *

**Ok, I'm gonna leave the story at that for now. I think I'm gonna continue the story in POVs from now on though. Look forward to the next update ;)**


	6. Realization

**-Young Willow-**

* * *

**-Summary-**

**Sakuno confessed to Ryoma on the last day of school. Ryoma rejected her hurting her deeply. They meet again on the first day of high school. What will happen next? [RyoSaku]**

* * *

**Ok, I just wanted to let everyone know that I really appreciate your reviews and everyone that even reads my story and follows or favorites it. I think it's a great thing and I do read your reviews and check who follows me even if I don't say it. I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! Now then, here is chapter 6! :D**

* * *

********Disclaimer: I don't own PoT just a huge fan.**

* * *

**Sakuno POV**

For a minute or so, we just stood their blushing. My face is so red that I didn't even dare to look at Ryoma-kun. Then I started to hear footsteps, so I forced myself to raise my head. I saw Ryoma-kun had started to walk again so I quickly followed. We were almost at my house anyway, so we just walked in silence for the rest of the way. When we got to my house, Ryoma-kun said, "Ja ne," and hurried to leave. _I have to say something, anything!_

"Aaarigato Ryoma-kun! Thank you for walking me home," I yelled while blushing and then rushed inside. When, I got to my room, I realized I had forgotten to return Ryoma-kun's sweater! I ran outside to see if he was still there but he wasn't. When I sat on my bed and went over today's events. _I got hugged twice today by Ryoma-kun. _I blushed just thinking about it. I hugged Ryoma-kun's sweater as if I was embracing him, _Daisuki, Ryoma-kun._

**No POV**

_Aaarigato Ryoma-kun! Thank you for walking me home._

Ryoma stood there for a second after she had went inside. _How could she be so cute?_ He started to walk home and his thoughts started to wander around. _Her hair's too long, but she looks so cute. I should practice tennis to clear my head. She smelled good, maybe I should get something to eat. Damn it, I should have treated her to something so we could be together longer. I wished I could have hugged her longer. _Then he stopped abruptly as it dawned on him. _I like Ryuzaki..._

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short! . I stop the chapter when I feel that it's at the peak? Anyway I'm sorry if I don't get the character's quite right and since Japanese isn't my language, it might sound off so please bare with it. Even if it was short, I still hope that you liked it.**_  
_


	7. What Do I Do?

**-Young Willow-**

* * *

**-Summary-**

**Sakuno confessed to Ryoma on the last day of school. Ryoma rejected her hurting her deeply. They meet again on the first day of high school. What will happen next? [RyoSaku]**

* * *

**Hey guys! How are you! I have chapter 7**

* * *

*****Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. Love the anime but this story was my idea :D**

* * *

_I like Ryuzaki..._

**Ryoma POV**

After it had dawned on me that I liked Ryuzaki everything seemed clear. _I think I know why she's avoiding me now._ It finally hit me that Ryuzaki might find it awkward to be with me because I rejected her before school ended. _Why did I even do that? She's such a great girl. Her hairs too long but it fits her. She's kind and sweet. She's so beautiful. What am I going to do? If I confess will she still accept me? I mean she must have understood me when I said no to her before right? I mean I was crazy about tennis but now...now I'm crazy about her._

**NEXT DAY**

**Sakuno POV**

_I couldn't sleep. _After what happened yesterday I just couldn't sleep. My mind was filled with thoughts of him. I had woken up early to make my lunch, but I wasn't really paying attention to what I was making. My hands knew what to do since I do it everyday. _I wonder why he did that? Why did he hug me? Why did he look hurt? Why can't I forget_ _him?_ I finished making the lunches and was about to pack them..._Lunches? I made two today? I know! I'll give it to Ryoma-kun as thanks for walking me home._ I was really happy until I saw the time. 7:55! I'M LATE!

**Ryoma POV**

I got to school early hoping to talk to Ryuzaki in private, but she never arrived. More and more students came through the door, but none of them were here. Even the teacher came and he had started attendance. _Where is she? _I was a bit annoyed that when I was finally going to talk to her and confess my feeling, she wasn't there. Suddenly someone swung open the door and yelled, "SORRY I'M LATE! I LOST TRACK OF TIME." That surprised me. She was really loud, but her voice were like music notes. Ryuzaki sat down quickly and got ready for class. She didn't even look at me. That annoyed me.

**LUNCH TIME**

**Sakuno POV**

"I need to talk to you." I looked up to see Ryoma-kun. I stared at him blankly. Why did he want to talk to me? I thought for a moment. _Oh my god! I forgot to give back his sweater. He must be angry. _I kept worrying about how he was going to yell at me as I followed him tot the roof. "Ryuzaki..." I couldn't take it anymore. "Ryoma-kun!" He jumped at my voice. "Gomen ne Ryoma-kun! I forgot to return your sweater. I promise to bring it tomorrow. So just wait a bit longer. Here. I made you a bento as thanks for lending me the sweater and taking me home yesterday. I'll talk to you later. Ok?" I didn't even wait for his answer. I shoved the bento into his arms and ran away. _He must think I'm an idiot._

**Ryoma POV**

I stood there frozen for a minute or two. I looked down at the bento him my arms an sat down. Since she gave it to me, I might as well eat it. _This is quite good. I wonder if she will make me lunch again sometimes. _This didn't go well. I sighed, _and I was going to tell her my feeling too..._

* * *

**Ok how was that? I hoped you liked it. It was longer than last week's update. Did you think they were OOC? Sorry if it's going fast. If you like it then follow this story to read more :D**


	8. Will We Ever Be More?

**-Young Willow-**

* * *

**-Summary-**

**Sakuno confessed to Ryoma on the last day of school. Ryoma rejected her hurting her deeply. They meet again on the first day of high school. What will happen next? [RyoSaku]**

* * *

**Yea sorry I didn't update. I procrastinated with school work and projects and I haven't been feeling well also but most of all I wrote myself into a corner and got writer's block. Please forgive me?**

* * *

*****Disclaimer: I don't own PoT just this plot line.**

* * *

_and I was going to tell her my feeling too..._

**My POV (After Lunch)**  
When they got to class, the class sweat dropped. Sakuno came in with a frantic, scared aura while Ryoma came in looking scary, amused, and happy? Now why would he be happy when his planned confession just failed? Well the answer is because Ryoma Echizen loves a challenge, and that is what he sees Sakuno as now: a challenge, as well as his future girlfriend, wife, and mother of his three children: two boys one girl.

The class didn't know what two do. One day Sakuno was happy and Ryoma was mad now it's switched! What is up with those two?

At the end of the school day, Ryoma got up. Everyone in the looked to see what might happen. "Ne Ryuzaki, let's go," said Ryoma.

"Uum hai Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno. She quickly gathered her stuff under the stares of her classmates. When she was done, she followed Ryoma out the door.

**Ryoma POV**

_Yoshi_**(A.N. this is pronouced as yosh but spelled witht the "i" apparently)**_! I'll try again on the way home._ After walking for a while, and when we were finally alone I turned and said , "Ryuzaki." I guess Ryuzaki wasn't expecting me to speak because she jumped into the air and squeaked, "Kya!" _She's so cute. _

"Ano Ryoma-kun? What's the matter?"

"Ryuzaki, I don't know how to say this but..."

She tilted her curiously and waited more me to continue.

"...I, I, I."

"YO ECHIZEN, RYUZAKI-CHAN!"

_Not again!_

There was Momo-sempai walking towards us.

"Konnichiwa Momo-sempai," said Ryuzaki with a big smile. _Damn I wish she smile for me again._

"Osu," I said.

Momo-sempai started chatting with Ryuzaki and I just kept quiet because if I opened my mouth I might say something nasty.

"So...Ryuzaki-chan, you guys were walking home right? Are you guys a couple?"

_No but we will be._

"Eii? No way Momo-sempai, Ryoma-kun rejected me before summer vacation." Even though she said it in a casual way I couldn't help but notice the way her smile stiffened and the way sadness and longing flashed through her eyes.

"NANI? Echizen rejected you?! You must be kidding me! I thought for sure he liked you. After all you're the only girl he's close to.

"Chigau! We are not dating. We are just friends." She said it so sure that I couldn't help but feel disappointed and sad.

_Will we ever be more?_

* * *

**What did you think? I wasn't sure how I was going to continue so I decided to go with the classic plot of multiple failures. Cliche, I know! Anyway,I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	9. Date

**-Young Willow-**

* * *

**-Summary-**

**Sakuno confessed to Ryoma on the last day of school. Ryoma rejected her hurting her deeply. They meet again on the first day of high school. What will happen next? [RyoSaku]**

* * *

**HELP: I'm trying a find a manga that I read long ago but I don't remember the title. It's about an angel that comes down to Earth in search of her teacher. But on Earth, she meets a guy, and she starts living with him. They fall in love and one day her teacher appears. The teacher had fallen in love with a devil and they ran away to be together. In the end, the guy dies and the angel waits a hundred years for him to be reincarnated and the punishment of the teacher and devil was to watch over the angel during the hundred years. After the hundred years, a guy got the house(that the angel and human lived in) in a will and they guy is the man reincarnated. If you think you know the manga that I'm talking about please PM me! Thanks a lot. Now chapter 9.**

* * *

*****Disclaimer: I don't own PoT just this plot line.**

* * *

_Will we ever be more?_

**No Pov**

Ryoma Echizen was in his room, petting his cat, Karupin. If you didn't know any better you would think he was very calm but he wasn't. Since the second he got home, he has been pondering the problem of how to make Sakuno his. He could just confess, but so far something always went wrong. _Fine, if I can't tell her, then I'll just have to show her._

**After School the Next Day**

"Ryuzaki, come on," said Ryoma.

Sakuno rushed to pack all her books and then ran out the door after Ryoma. Once reaching the school gate, instead of heading straight, Ryoma turned to the right.

"Ano Ryoma-kun?"

"Hn?"

"The way home is that way."

He chuckled and said, "I know. I'm taking you on a date."

"...D-D-Date?"

Ryoma smirked and grabbed her hand. "Yes, a date. Now come on before we run out of time." Ryoma tugged at her arm and started to run, dragging Sakuno along with him.

"R-Ryoma-kun!"

* * *

First Ryoma took Sakuno to the sports shop. He had never been on a date so he was going to do what made him happy and hopefully Sakuno will be happy too.

"Ne, Ryuzaki?"

"Hai Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno was amazed at all the things in the store. But she was mesmerized by one particular item. it was a light pink racket. Sakuno did have her own racket but it's so worn out she couldn't use it any more. Sakuno had given up on tennis after her rejection from Ryoma.

"Why do girls like pink so much?" he asked as he reached for the racket.

"I don't know...Maybe because it's a pretty color?"

"Hm, whatever." Ryoma took the racket and walked towards the counter to pay.

"Ryoma-kun? Why are you buying a pink racket? I didn't think you like pink."

"Pink is a manly color," he said with a smirk, "Besides, it's not for me, it's for someone special."

"...Oh, I'm sure whoever it is will love it," she replied sadly.

"I sure hope so." Ryoma leaned in close and whispered in her ear as he held out the racket, "Ne Sakuno...Do you like it?"

Sakuno's eyes widen is surprise. Ryoma-kun had called her by her name! He also brought her a racket that must have cost a lot of money too! Above all else though _He called me special. _Tears started to well in her eyes and she hastily wiped them away. She hugged the the racket close to her chest and gave a great big smile. "Hai Ryoma-kun! I love it!"

This was all Ryoma needed to see and hear. It didn't matter that his confession failed twice. Ryoma was happy to be by her side and see her smile.

* * *

**Did you like part 1 of the date? Because it's not finished yet ;)**


	10. Date Part 2

**-Young Willow-**

* * *

**-Summary-**

**Sakuno confessed to Ryoma on the last day of school. Ryoma rejected her hurting her deeply. They meet again on the first day of high school. What will happen next? [RyoSaku]**

* * *

*****Disclaimer: I don't own PoT just this plot line.**

* * *

**Sakuno POV**

I'm so happy. I'm on a date with Ryoma-kun and even though it's not a regular date it was still very enjoyable. We went to the sports shop and he brought me a racket. It must have been very expensive. I should thank him again. But what really made me happy was that I'm someone special to him. _Even though we aren't a couple, it makes me happy to just know that Ryoma-kun doesn't treat me like anyone else. It seems that we can become very good friends. _

I looked up at Ryoma-kun with a smile on my face. He was also smiling and that just made me grin wider.

"Ryoma-kun? Where are we going next?"

"Hm. I don't know. Are you hungry?"

As if on cue, my stomach started to growl. I blushed red as Ryoma-kun chuckled at my reaction. "I guess I am a little hungry."

"Then come on, let's go."

Ryoma-kun took me to a burger joint. After we had ordered, I took out my wallet to pay for my share, only to find that I didn't have my wallet with me.

"Ano R-R-Ryoma-kun? Gomen ne, I forgot my wallet so I'll pay you back next time!"

"Sakuno, don't worry about it. It's my treat."

_I love the way he calls me name. _"No, I couldn't let you do that! You already brought me that racket. I will pay you back!"

He sighed, "Sakuno, on a date a guy pays so just let me take care of it ok?" Then he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

My face started to heat up and I got quiet. "Ryoma-kun is so sly," I mumbled.

Ryoma-kun chuckled and patted me on the head. Sometimes I feel like a puppy to Ryoma-kun.

After we got out food we sat down to eat. I don't know if it was because I'm hungry or because Ryoma-kun was eating with me but the food tasted amazing. The entire time while I scarfed down my food, Ryoma-kun just sat there staring at me while nibbling on some fries.

I stopped swallowed my mouth full and asked him, "Is there something on my face?"

"Hm? No why do you ask?"

"Because you keep staring at me."

"That's because you're so cute when you eat Sakuno."

"...Mou Ryoma-kun!" _I'm blushing so much today!_

I started to sip my soda but even that couldn't cool me down. "Ryoma-kun? I'm going to the restroom ok? I'll be right back."

He nodded his head in response.

I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. The cold water felt so good against my hot, red face.

I started to return to our table when I saw some girls talking to Ryoma-kun. One had blonde as well as a brunette. The blonde had big breasts and wore a tank top to show it off. The tank top cut deep and showed a lot of cleavage. She was leaning over probably showing off to Ryoma-kun. The brunette was very tall. She had long legs and she was wearing short shorts to show them off. Both looked so pretty like models that I felt like I had lost for some reason.

"Ne ne, do you want to hang out with us?" asked the brunette.

"..." Ryoma-kun didn't answer.

The blonde leaned in close, pushing her breasts together, "We can go and have some fun," she whispered seductively.

Ryoma-kun stood up. _Oh no! He must have wanted to go with them. _I couldn't compete with them so I turned to leave. I stopped when a hand snaked around me waist and held me still. I looked up to see Ryoma-kun. "Sakuno where are you going?"

"Is that who you're with?" the blonde asked with a smirk.

"Oh come on, we are so much better than her. Come have fun with us." said the brunette as she put her hand on Ryoma-kun's shoulder.

Tears started to gather in my eyes when I heard Ryoma-kun smack the girl's hand away.

"Sakuno is 100 times better than you sluts." This left them in a frozen state. They seemed so surprised that someone would reject them.

"Sakuno? Let's go."

* * *

**Ok, I'll leave it at that for this week. I'm sorry if they were OCC.**


	11. Date Final Part

**-Young Willow-**

* * *

**-Summary-**

**Sakuno confessed to Ryoma on the last day of school. Ryoma rejected her hurting her deeply. They meet again on the first day of high school. What will happen next? [RyoSaku]**

* * *

*****Disclaimer: I don't own PoT just this plot line.**

* * *

**Sakuno POV**

It wasn't until we entered a near by park that I noticed that Ryoma-kun's hand was still on my waist. "A-A-Ano, R-Ryoma-kun."

"Yea?"

"Your hand," I whispered.

"Oh ok." He dropped his hand from his waist. I let out a breathe of relief that I didn't know that I was holding. But then I jumped when he put both arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I looked at him with my mouth wide open.

"Better?" he smirked.

I turned away so that he wouldn't see me blush. "Mou! Ryoma-kun no baka."

He just chuckled and pulled me even closer if that was at all possible. He started to nuzzle my neck. I frantically looked around for a distraction. It's not that I didn't like his touches. It's just that I don't know where we stand yet so I don't want to be heart broken yet.

**No POV**

Ryoma just stared as Sakuno looked around desperately for something. He was about to ask what she was looking for when her eyes brightened up.

"Ryoma-kun! Look at tennis court! It's empty, let's go play a match."

"Hm. I guess it's fine."

"Ah! Ryoma-kun, don't go easy on me. I got better!" she said with a big smile.

He grinned and muttered, "We'll see about that."

They started the game, Ryoma lost the first game on purpose to see Sakuno's skills. She had definitely improved even though she was rusty from not playing for a while. But the longer they rallied, the more comfortable she became. The next five games, Ryoma won of course.

Sakuno was panting on her side of the court when she heard Ryoma walking towards her. She looked up and saw Ryoma with a big smirk on his face. He hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Mada mada dane, Sakuno."

Sakuno pouted and then smiled. It's been a while since she's heard his famous catchphrase. "Demo, I did get better right Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma put his arms over his head and turned around, "Nope, not at all."

She started to frown until she saw the smirk on his face. "Ryoma-kun is a bully."

Ryoma went and hugged her. "Yea I know. Good match Sakuno." he whispered.

Sakuno blushed again but stayed in his embrace. It was nice to by his side. They stayed that for a while and then Ryoma walked Sakuno home.

When they reached Sakuno's house Ryoma was about to leave when he felt a tug on his shirt. Sakuno was holding his shirt and wouldn't let go. _She's too cute._

Ryoma leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Oyasumi, Sakuno. I'll see you tomorrow in school ok?"

"Hai Ryoma-kun."

"Ja ne."

Sakuno watched Ryoma leave and then went inside to get ready for bed. _If this is a dream, I never want to wake up._ Then she went to sleep.

* * *

**Yosh! Yes, Sakuno is still insecure and of course you have to have a tennis match with the tennis prince. I know this was short compared to last week's update but please bare with it. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Misunderstanding

**-Young Willow-**

* * *

**-Summary-**

**Sakuno confessed to Ryoma on the last day of school. Ryoma rejected her hurting her deeply. They meet again on the first day of high school. What will happen next? [RyoSaku]**

* * *

*****Disclaimer: I don't own PoT just this plot line.**

* * *

**No POV**

The next morning, Sakuno woke up on time. She started her morning routine she paused when she reached her hair. She hadn't taken the braids out the previous night because she was preoccupied with thoughts about Ryoma. She was just about to fix them but then stopped.

_I wonder if Ryoma-kun will like my hair down._

After the date yesterday, Sakuno's motivation to win Ryoma's heart was revived. She thought she might have a chance now that Ryoma looked at her. She undid her braids and just left them. She had beautiful wavy hair because she slept with the braids, but the hair was not hard, still very soft. To add another little something, she add some light pink, strawberry lip gloss on her lips.

_I hope Ryoma-kun like this._

Then she grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

When she reached the school gates, she became self conscious. Everyone kept looking at her.

_Do I look bad? Why are they staring at me?_

Sakuno ran to her classroom to avoid all those staring eyes. When she got there she was relieved to see Ryoma was there so she went up to him. "Ohayo Ryoma-kun," she greeted with a big smile.

Ryoma took one look at Sakuno and turned away. _She looks so cute. _She had lip gloss on which made her lips look so kissable and soft. Ryoma wanted to pull Sakuno down and just kiss her all day, and her hair. The soft waves of hair almost pushed Ryoma to the limit. She wanted to touch it and play with it and mess it up while holding her close. Ryoma was blushing so hard because Sakuno was so beautiful. He didn't want her to see her blushing face so he had turned away. After he stopped thinking he saw so many boys looking at Sakuno. They were ogling. Ryoma didn't like their stares at all.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno was so sad that Ryoma-kun had ignored her that she had forgotten about all the other people looking at her.

After Ryoma heard Sakuno called his voice, he snapped out of his thoughts and jumped out of his seat. He got up and pulled Sakuno into a tight embrace whiling shooting all the boys death glares and a message "_Sakuno's mine!" _

No knowing why Ryoma was acting this way, Sakuno started to blush again. Seeing this, Ryoma smirked. Sakuno pushed Ryoma away because people were staring. Ryoma let her go wondering if she didn't like the hug.

_Oh my god! He hugged me! In front of everyone! But his hands were so strong and he smelled so nice._

They stood their awkwardly for a little while but then the teacher came in and started class.

When lunch Sakuno put a bento on Ryoma's desk. "Here," she said with a smile. She had made him lunch again. Ryoma not wanting the guys too watch Sakuno, pulled Sakuno with him and led her up the stairs to the roof where they could be alone. "Sakuno, we're eating here from now on."

"Um ok Ryoma-kun."

They sat there in silence, eating their lunch. Then Ryoma spoke, "Sakuno, you look different today."

Sakuno, happy that he noticed, shyly replied, "I decided to try something new. Do you like it?"

Ryoma wanted to keep Sakuno all to himself and said "Stick to your regular look."

Sakuno was hurt and thought Ryoma didn't like her new look. Big wet tears began to fill her eyes. "Doshite? Why don't you like it?"

Ryoma became flustered and didn't know what to do. "S-Sakuno. I like it don't cry."

"You're lying. If you liked it then why did you ask me to change back?"

"..."

Still sniffling, "I-I d-did all of this...so that you would..."

"Nani? So I would what?

"So that you would like me!"

Ryoma was speechless.

"But I guess you don't. You're just playing with me and when you've had your fun you'll just hurt me again like that time."

* * *

**Ok, we'll end it here for today. Sorry that I hadn't updated and sorry if I'm going to fast for you. Also let's just leave Ryoma there sitting like an idiot, speechless for now. He's always so cool so he should lose it sometimes.**


End file.
